


Paint Me A Happy Dream (And Make Sure You're In It)

by voidlightCalliope



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cheesy, Colors, F/M, I'm Going to Heaven, It's Just That Sugar Sweet and Pure, Not Canon Compliant, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Symbolism, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Written For A Friend Who Feels We Need More Adrienette In This World, so very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlightCalliope/pseuds/voidlightCalliope
Summary: Marinette can't help but wonder who made her see green.





	Paint Me A Happy Dream (And Make Sure You're In It)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write fluff, if you can't tell. Writing this gave me severe cavities and I'm sure that this isn't even that sweet. Judge for yourself. (I'd like to know how sugary this fic is on a scale to ramen noodles to double-chocolate torte cake.)

_“I prefer living in color.” _  
-David Hockney__

__

____“Soul Colors have been recorded for thousands of years. They happen when experiencing intense love (platonic or  
romantic) towards a person for the first time. During this intense love, a new color such as red, green or yellow   
appears in the person’s vision. __This phenomenon will repeat until the person has every color. Legend says that  
when you develop your favorite color or develop your last color, the person that made you feel that color is your soulmate…” ___  
-Unknown___

______ _ _ _ _

______Marinette had never seen a color as beautiful as green._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was cool and bright, the color of leaves, limes, Mylene’s jacket, Adrien’s eyes. It was just her luck (or lack of luck) that she didn’t know to thank for giving her the color._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette knew she’d been given red by Tikki, the world suddenly splashed with a vibrant, alarming shade the second Marinette locked eyes with her kwami. Orange had been Alya, or better yet, Alya’s laughter, which was lively and happy and oh-so-orange._ _ _ _ _ _

______Yellow, strangely enough hadn’t been involved with Marinette’s favorite flower, sunflowers, even though they bloomed the color. No, yellow had been Chloe, in all her queen-bee glory. (Marinette still couldn't believe she was friends with her...even after two years of "BFF" life. People changed...she supposed.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Blue had been Luka, who’d strummed the note of a song so soothing it melted blue into Marinette’s vision. Purple had been her parents, but purple had been so long ago that Marinette didn’t even remember how it had happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette sighed. She should be thankful she had all her colors. Not everybody her age did. Some people never got their colors. And some...some lost the colors all together._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette shivered at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What are you thinking about?” Tikki asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing,” Marinette said with a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can tell me, Marinette,” Tikki said sweetly, floating to meet her vision, “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m just thinking about green,” Marinette admitted, “I still don’t know who gave me green.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aren’t you happy that you got green?” Tikki said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course!” Marinette said, “but...I just wish I knew who...what gave me green. I want to thank them...for making my life a rainbow.” Marinette cringed. She was being painfully sappy, but just as honest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Tikki smiled at that, “I’m sure you’ll find out sooner or later. Turn that frown upside down.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette smiled weakly. The light coming through her windows caught the shade of the plants outside and glistened green._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get some sleep,” Tikki said, “and you can worry about it all tomorrow during school.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not worrying,” Marinette said, but she flopped down on her bed, closing her eyes, “I’m wondering.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There’s not much a difference between those two things,” Tikki said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette begrudgingly admitted Tikki was right. (But not out loud. She had some pride left.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette sighed, bored as she sat outside, waiting for class to start. She’d given up on trying to practice for her math test. Equations just blurred together into a hodge-podge of numbers, symbols and letters, making her head ache. Instead, Marinette busied herself with counting how many blue cars she saw._ _ _ _ _ _

______(Blue was her second favorite color. It was seas and oceans, salt-water taffy, a clear sky, her own eyes, social studies folders and blue jays in Spring. It was familiar and calm and reminded her of music.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seven blue cars, Marinette county, eight blue cars._ _ _ _ _ _

______A cobalt car passed, then a navy one, then a rusty red truck with bumper stickers plastered on the back like frosting plastered on a cake by a sloppy baker. Ten blue cars, Marinette sighed, bored out of her mind, ten blue cars._ _ _ _ _ _

______“MARINETTE!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette whipped up her head. There was only one voice that orange. Alya ran into view, legs pumping with wild abandon. She skidded to a stop in front of Marinette, huffing for breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why are you running?” Marinette asked, “Is someone following you?” panic seeped into her questions as smooth as yellow seeped into green, “Alya?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“One-” Alya breathed hard, chest pumping, “One second.” she coughed and raised up, “Woo! I’ve never run that fast before.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Seriously, are you okay?” Marinette asked. Sweat like liquid silver poured down Alya’s face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m amazing!” Alya said, “Girl, I’m here to solve all your problems.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“All...my problems?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re cracking the case,” Alya announced, adjusting her glasses, “of who put that sneaky little shade in your head.” Alya fumbled through her backpack, and yanked out a slender black book, yelling, “Ta-da!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a book?” Marinette said, feeling as if she was using Lucky Charm, “What is that supposed to do?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“This book will be the cure to your despair,” Alya said, dropping the featherweight book into Marinette's lap. Marinette picked it up and read the cover: Soul Colors for Dummies!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alya, that’s really not necessary-” Marinette said, embarrassed, “How much did this cost? Where did you even get this?” she flipped to the front page, “and how did you get it signed?” the author signed in purple ink, no less._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s completely necessary!” Alya argued, ignoring Marinette's questions, “Come on, you want to know, don’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, but-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No buts, girl,” Alya said matter-of-factly, “I need all the deets right now. Where were you? How did you feel? What did you taste?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I...don’t remember,” Marinette lie, “I felt confused, an uncomfortable and what does taste have to do with anything?” Alya’s scarf wasn’t green, but red, which Marinette felt fit Alya’s attitude at the moment. Red meant danger. (Alya was dangerous.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I need to know every detail about your experience,” Alya explained, “so I can have the best chance at catching out culprit.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I really...it’s not that serious,” Marinette said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It could’ve been anyone,” Alya said, working herself up into a passionate rant, eyes shining grey like polished silver, “absolutely anyone. It could’ve been Nino, or Nathaniel, Julkea, Rose, maybe even Mrs. Bustier-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know it wasn’t anyone of them,” Marinette argued._ _ _ _ _ _

______Alya hummed in thought, “What about Ivan?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No.” Marinette said, “Does he seem green to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not really. Hmm,” Alya said, “Maybe it was one of the bakery customers?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette shook her head, “It was someone special,” she said softly, “I think. Green makes me feel happy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It makes you feel happy?” Alya’s smile grew wicked, “Like friend-happy or crushy-blushy-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette felt her cheeks go crushy-blushy red, “No!” she squeaked too fast. Green wasn’t Adrien, it couldn’t be Adrien, that was weird and wrong and not it. Alya grinned even wider._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How about...Adrien?” Alya probed, sing-song and yellow, Marinette screamed into her hands, “It’s totally him! It’s Adrien, Adrien-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Alya, be quiet!” Marinette begged, “it’s not Adrien.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______(Despite how much Marinette wished...Adrien was just too yellow. He was almost golden, all shiny smiles and Rapunzel colored hair. He wasn’t green. Close, but not close enough.)_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Just take the book,” Alya said, “and look deep in your heart.” she poked Marinette in the heart, “and you will find the answers.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t think I’ll find anything,” Marinette said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think you will,” Alya said, “and if you don’t, you owe me ten dollars.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette just laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______*_ _ _ _ _ _

______Marinette held the book uneasily in her hands, sitting in her room on her bed. She’d rushed home, totally not anxious to read the book and curled up with her pillows, opening to the first page with a tense expression._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Step One, _the book read in bold text, _Retrace your steps! _______ _ _ _ _

__________Marinette could do that. She could retrace her steps all the back down a loop-de-loop street, down past a row of alleyways, all the way to the small park she’d taken down the latest akuma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*  
“Bye-bye butterfly,” Ladybug said, like always, the black washing away from the akuma, leaving nothing but white (the culmination of all the colors, light refracting into one singular hue, apparently.)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good job, m’lady,” Chat said, “you really deserve a round of _awe-paws _for that idea.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug grinned back at her partner and secretly wished she could see Chat in color, see how his cheeks apparently turned pink as roses when he talked to Ladybug, how his eyes were green as emeralds in the simmering Summer sunshine (according to one sappy fan of the kitty-cat.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ladybug didn’t see color and Marinette had given up trying to guess why. (Tikki was suspiciously cagey about answering, but apparently knew why being Ladybug was so white, black and grey.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“And as much as I’d love to stay for the rest of your puns,” ladybug said, “I’m running out of time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Of course,” Chat said, “Adios, my lady!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I’m not your lady,” Ladybug said, but she was sure that her cheeks were pink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________(And the second she destransformed, Marinette had screamed as she felt a new color come rushing into her world, vibrant and happy, and green.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But green wasn’t Chat. Marinette had spent enough time with Chat as just her, to know that Chat was blue as the ocean. Despite his green eyes and black costume, something about him just oozed the cool color._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She flipped to the next page._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Step Two: Search your feelings. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Search my feelings? _Marinette groaned, _How about this? I feel tired, hungry and I feel like this book is dumb. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________(She’d never had to search her feelings before. The colors had just sewed themselves into her life, like they’d always been there.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Step Three: Look up a Soul Color website to talk to people going through the same thing as you. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________No way, _Marinette thought, already mortified, _what if it’s someone from school? Or what if my parents find me looking that up... _she turned to the next page, becoming desperate._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________On the next page, the steps stopped. Marinette stared at the page, which was filled with information of Soul Colors in popular media and groaned, flopping over onto her bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Here.” Marinette said, tossing the book to Alya, the next day, “I read it all.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“So, did you find out who your green was?” Alya asked excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“No,” Marinette moped, feeling the darkest blue she could, “The book wasn’t very helpful.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Alya pouted, “Well, where’s my ten dollars, then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Marinette glared, then broke into a smile, laughing with her friend. Maybe she didn’t know what made her feel green, but she knew a person that made her feel orange no matter what...and she was thankful for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________A week passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Green was still a mystery. Marinette poured over books and websites, begging her mind to spit out an answer, but her thoughts were silent of any epiphanies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Just give it time,” Tikki said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“You’ll find them one day,” Marinette’s mom said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I have a new book you should check out,” Alya suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Bro, I’ve heard that sometimes that the people in your dreams can give you soul colors,” Nino said and Marinette spent five hours having a early mid-life crisis about that factoid before Alya thankfully shook her out of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Another week passed. An akuma sprouted up, like a _green _sprout from a yearling tree and was subsequently squashed back into nothingness.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Marinette had never felt so colorless in her life, even surrounded by six other shades. It seemed to her, that green was mocking her. Mocking her so badly, that even when she talked to Adrien, the familiar feeling of yellow didn’t even seem to brighten up Marinette’s day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________*  
It was a cold April day, the skies turned a dull grey from the clouds and the wind bitter as ice. Ladybug sighed as she watched the poor akumatized girl walk off with her parents, her purple hair bows bright through the drudgy of the day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Chat was tense beside her, “it’s time for you to detransform,” he noted, “Can I stay and watch? I promise I won’t tell.” it was an old joke, but Chat said it with resignation like never before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No, Chat,” ladybug said, “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Chat let out a deep breath, looking around, “Please stay.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“What?” Ladybug said. Chat grabbed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I have to know, please,” Chat begged, holding onto Ladybug’s wrist, “I can’t do it anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Chat, no!” Ladybug said, sternly, eyes wide, “We can’t reveal our identity.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I know,” Chat said, his voice saturated with a symphony of color so intense it made Ladybug’s stomach queasy with guilt, “I know. But there’s this girl...and she’s…” he took a deep breath, smiling with his eyes closed, “She’s so amazing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ladybug didn’t feel blue because of that. Chat deserved someone to love...someone that would love him back. (Because she didn’t. She wasn’t in love with him. She wasn’t.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Chat continued, “And she makes me smile all the time...she’s just that type of person. She’s funny and creative…” he trailed off, “her name is Marinette.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m glad...for you,” Ladybug said, her throat tight, worry building up, “But what does that have to do-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“I’m...not done yet,” Chat said quickly, “She makes me feel purple, my lady. And I’d never seen purple before I got to know her and before...I met you.” he laughed somberly, “It’s really such a pretty color. Pawistively perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________He’s in love with both of us, _Ladybug realized with a sickening start, _but we’re both- _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“But I’ve realized...you’re both the same person, aren’t you?” Chat finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I...what...no?” Ladybug stammered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“So, I’ll be honest with you Marinette,” Chat said, “I really want to-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You’ve got the wrong person!” Ladybug spluttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“I have eyes,” Chat joked, “You aren’t exactly the most subtle.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“When?” Ladybug said, “How?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Is that important?” Sly kitty, “Just...let me finish, okay? Let me have this.” Chat sounded wrecked, his voice trembling with emotion, “I really want to get to know both of you. I want to feel purple with you all the time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ladybug felt her eyes water, “Chat...I-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“But it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t show you both sides of me too,” Chat said, “So, let me do this right.” he stepped in front of Ladybug, her heart fluttering, “I really love you, Marinette, Ladybug...as Chat Noir...and Adrien Agreste too-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________It all clicked. Time stopped. Adrien was yellow and Chat was blue and how had she been so stupid? Marinette resisted the urge to rip out her hair and sob and instead stared at Chat-Adrien with wide eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“My...Marinette?” Chat said, sounding terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“It’s you!” Ladybug laughed, tears running freely, throwing her arms around Chat-Adrien, “I can’t believe how stupid-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You knew?” Chat-Adrien gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You were _yellow _and _blue _and I’m so _stupid! _” Ladybug laughed harder, pulling back from her bone-crushing hug to stare at Chat-Adrien with watery eyes, “Mix those two together-”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“And you get green,” Chat-Adrien said, “Ladybug was always so red...I never stopped to think that Marinette being blue would mean anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________Ladybug just laughed even more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“What’s so funny?” Chat-Adrien said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Everything,” Ladybug said, “This is so…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Amazing? Fantastic? Dream-worthy?” What a charmer, but Marinette felt her cheeks warm up despite her sarcastic inner thoughts, “I feel like I’m on cloud nine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“It all just feels too...much. Too little. Anti-climatic,” ladybug admitted, “Nothing... _changed. _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Everything’s changed,” Chat-Adrien said and Ladybug squealed as he gently grabbed her back, supporting her, “Is this okay?” he asked, voice small, but still so yellow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“It’s...yes,” Ladybug said. Chat-Adrien hesitated, then dipped in for a quick kiss. Ladybug melted into the warmth and smiled into the embrace, giggling as they broke apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Was that okay?” Chat-Adrien said, worrying, “Did I do it wrong?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“It was perfect,” Ladybug said, “You were green as could be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Chat-Adrien grinned bright, holding up Ladybug and spinning her around, “You’re my purple!” he yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Do you want everyone to hear us?” Ladybug said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Yes!” Chat-Adrien said, “Hey, Paris, look at my lady! Isn’t she amazing?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ladybug watched and felt color leak into her sight. She didn’t gasp, but felt her heart swell with Love, as she watched her _green boy _yell to the world about how much he loved his _purple lady. _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________And it seemed like despite the dark clouds, the Sun was shining._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________*  
(“So that was the secret,” Marinette said, sitting on her bed with Adrien, Tikki giggling, “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“You have to choose your colors for yourself, Marinette,” Tikki said, “That’s what makes them special. Nobody tells you your favorite color…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“So, what’s your favorite color?” Adrien asked, raising an eyebrow, “I think mine is is purple.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Marinette just smiled.)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
